Meet the Parents
by disneymaster1
Summary: It has been 5 months since Judy and Nick have become partners. Now it's time for the two of them to take a vacation together. Judy is going introduce Nick to her entire family, but how would they react to this news that she's dating a fox. Let's all hope that they get along.
1. Vacation Date

" **Vacation Date** "

 **You know how you always get inspired by a story or from a little scene that you've seen in a movie. I know the deleted scene in Disney's Zootpia was just an alternate deleted scene, and I always wonder how Judy's family how they would react how they would meet Nick, or to see that Judy's dating a fox.**

* * *

Almost 5 months have passed since the Night Hollower innocent, Nick and Judy have become partners at the ZPD, and they had many cases together. And let's just say they have been dating, everyone at the ZPD, eventually, Bogo knew that they love each other. Judy never told her parents that she was dating a fox, but she knew someday she would have to tell her entire family about this.

One day at work Nick and Judy were on duty, while Nick was eating a popsicle. "Seriously, are all rabbits bad drivers or is it just you?"

Judy knocks on the peddle, and Nick falls down... again just like what happened last time he asked that question.

"Opps sorry." Said Judy.

Nick takes the popsicle off his eye. "You really had to do that again huh?" He laughs at this.

"Maybe."

As they drive around they see a cheetah and deer doing graffiti on some cars. Nick turns on the sirens, and he and Judy came out of the car.

"Boys, you're under arrest for doing graffiti on some other's car." Said Judy.

After taking the two boys back to the station it was time to go home for both of them.

* * *

While Judy is driving Nick home she stops the car for a moment.

"Hey, Carrots why you stop?" Said Nick.

"I've been thinking... well... um...-" She's can't think of a good answer to tell him.

"Tell me about what?"

"I was thinking that maybe we should go on a little vacation to my hometown, and you can finally meet my entire family." She finally speaks up.

"I don't know Carrots." Nick puts his paw in the back of his head.

"Why what's wrong?" She puts her paw on his shoulder.

"Well how is your family even your parents, how are they going to react to see that you are dating a fox?" He said while he's looking down on the seat.

"Well, we'll tell them everything on what happened." She explained.

"Well umm... ok let's take a vacation." He decided to do this.

"Great we have two days," She explained and began to drive off again.

When they arrive at Nick's new apartment Nick and Judy kiss each other good night.

"See you tomorrow Carrots." Said Nick.

"Night Nick." Said Judy.

Nick goes inside his apartment and begins to think about what Judy said earlier, does he want to go on vacation with Judy to meet her family, and how will he get along with her parents? Let's all hope the vacation to the Bunnyburrow can go great.

* * *

 **A few days ago I've been thinking of writing a story of Nick meeting Judy's family. I read a few stories about Nick meeting Judy's family, and they were all great stories, and I wanted my own story about this. Please a comment, and be sure to follow me and my stories. Chapter 2 will come soon.**


	2. Welcome to Bunnyburrows

" **Welcome to Bunnyburrows** "

2 days later have passed since Judy have told Nick that they were going to take a vacation in Judy's hometown in the Bunnyburrows. Judy was excited to see her family. But for Nick... well he was a little nervous that he was going to see Judy's parents for the first time, and he was also nervous that how her family including her parents that she is dating a fox.

At the train station, Judy and Nick were waiting for their trained.

"Hey, Nick you'll still nervous about all of this?" Judy asking him, Nick still looked pretty nervous about their vacation.

"Yeah, Carrots I'm ok," Nick said as he was looking at his phone. "But maybe still a little nervous."

"Nick as I said we'll tell them everything on what happened."

"And also telling them that I was a con artist?"

"Trust me, Nick, everything will be ok." Judy putting her paw on Nick's shoulder.

The train has finally come to the Burrows. After a few hours on the train, they have finally made it to the Burrows, Judy was more excited for this... and Nick... well he has become more nervous than ever.

"We made come on," Judy said as she was getting her suitcase.

Nick just stared off into space and began to think.

'Ok, Wilde, you're just visiting Carrots family, you have nothing to worry about. Ok maybe you do... but as Carrots said 'We'll tell them everything'. That's it you'll be ok. MAYBE.'

"Nick, you're coming?" Judy shouted as Nick came out of the train with her.

Outside of the train station, Judy's entire family was out there waiting for her. Stu and Bonnie looked at each other.

"Isn't this great Stu, Judy coming to visit and we're seeing her boyfriend?" Said Bonnie.

"Oh, yes," Stu replied.

"Mom, Dad!" Judy waving at them.

"Judy!" Said Bonnie.

"Jude the Dude." Said Stu.

Stu and Bonnie giving their daughter a big hug.

"So, where's this new boyfriend of yours." Said Stu.

"He's right here." Judy pointed at Nick.

Nick was waving at them, everyone was in shock of this news. Judy dating a fox?

"Um, well... he seems nice." Said Bonnie saying a little too nervously.

Nick comes up to them and tries to give them a handshake.

"Mom, dad this is Nick my boyfriend, and also my partner."

"You're partner Judy?" Said Stu.

"Yes, her partner." Said Nick still trying to give a handshake from Stu.

"Well um... let's go back to the house." Said Stu he was very nervous about this. He was also shocked that his daughter Judy was dating a fox not a rabbit, plus he was very shocked that her partner was a fox.

* * *

Back at the house, Nick was shocked that they're being bunnies all over the place. As for the little kids, they were playing with Nick's red tail. Stu wanted to talk to Judy in alone.

"Judy how come you didn't tell us that you were dating a fox?" Said Stu.

"Dad, Nick is a nice guy and he we'll never hurt a fly," Judy explained to her father.

"Judy he's a fox, but not a bunn-"

Nick comes into the room where Judy and Stu were talking to each other about him.

"Hey, Carrots is everything ok?"

"She's doing ok fox." Said Stu giving Nick a glare in the eye.

"Dad his name is not fox it's Nick." Said Judy while she was defending Nick.

"I don't care about what his name is, we'll talk later." Said Stu walking out of the room while he still gives Nick the glare look in his eyes.

Nick sits down on the bed, he looks pretty sad about this.

"Nick, what's the matter?" Said, Judy, while she sits on the bed with him.

"This Carrots, it looks like your father doesn't like me at all."

"Nick, my little brother and sisters like you."

"Yes but and also you're mom and-"

"I told her everything."

"You what?" Said, Nick, as he looked by this news." You told her everything about me?"

"Yes, but she was very grateful that you saved my life, and she wanted to thank you for that."

"And your dad?"

"I haven't told him, but we all going to tell him. If you're with me on this."

"Of course Carrots, I'm with you on this." Said Nick as he gives her a hug, and she hugged him back.

Nick began to think to himself, he was right about this... most of it. Judy's mother wanted to thank him for saving her daughter's life, while they found out who was behind the Night Holler Case. Judy's siblings also like Nick, well they're just kids, and they all want to play with his tail. But for her father, it seems like he doesn't like him at all.

Will Judy's father accept for Nick and Judy's boyfriend, and also her police partner? Who knows only time will tell.

* * *

 **I wish to apologize for the long wait for this story, I was a little busy... well kind of. I will post more stories pretty soon, depends on the school, homework, try to finish reading my comic books. Also coming soon I will write a new story about a new animated movie, and it's going to be Sing, I will post the new story pretty, I'm not so sure when but it will come soon. Let me know what you all think, and I'll see you all soon.**


	3. Family Time

" **Family Time** "

Later that night after a blueberry pie, which Nick ate at least five pies, which he loves blueberries so much, it was now time for bed. Stu didn't trust Nick at all to stay in a bed with his daughter so he told Nick to sleep downstairs on the couch. Judy was not fine with this, but as for Nick, it was ok.

Judy was getting blankets for Nick to keep him warm on the couch. "Here, Nick." Said Judy giving her him some blankets.

"Thanks, Carrots." Said Nick getting on the couch.

"Hey, I'm sorry that my dad is treating you well."

"It's ok."

Judy and Nick were kissing each other good night until they were interrupted by Stu.

"Ok, ok that's enough." Said, Stu, as he gives Nick a stern look.

"Sorry, Mr. Hopps I was just-" He was interrupted.

"Listen, fox, I don't approve you dating my daughter, and mostly I don't approve you kissing her either." He gives him an even more stern look.

Stu walks away and goes upstairs.

"Sorry Nick, I'm sure everything will be good tomorrow."

"I'm sure it will be ok."

Judy walks upstair to go to bed.

As Nick slept throw the night, he couldn't sleep that well due to the couch. He decides to go to the fridge to get some water. As he got his water he saw Bonnie standing next to him.

"Oh, Mrs. Hopps hello." Said Nick

"Hi, Nick." Bonnie gives Nick a sweet smile.

"Listen, I didn't like being a con artist but-" He as interrupted when Bonnie gives him a hug. "Oh."

"Thank you for saving my daughter's life."

"Uh... no problem." He hugs her back.

"I'm sorry that my husbands aren't treating you well."

"It's fine Mrs. Hopps."

"Please call me Bonnie."

"Ok, Bonnie I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"Night Nick, and thanks again."

Nick heads back to the couch and begins to go back to bed.

* * *

In the morning it was now time for breakfast, it was also a free day for the family business. Bonnie expected Nick, she was grateful for saving her daughter's life, she wasn't going to tell her husband, Judy and Nick were going to tell him instead.

The entire family was playing football, Stu, Judy, Nick, and a few of Judy's older brother were playing.

"Ok, Judy is a quarterback, Johnny kicker, Lenny you're also a kicker, and fox don't make us loose." Said Stu being nice to his daughter and son, but not that nice to Nick.

The game has now begun, a few bunnies were trying to catch the ball when Judy caught the ball into the air. Judy threw the ball to her boyfriend when Stu took it out of his paws when he threw the ball to one of his sons. Nick now caught the ball, as one of Judy's sibling were trying to catch the ball, he tackles one of the boy bunnies. As the game ended Nick helps the bunny up.

Stu comes up to Nick. "Listen here fox you may help us won the game, but don't think I trust you one bit got it." Nick points his finger to Nick's chest. Judy, Bonnie just watch this, and they weren't so happy with one bit.

Later Gideon Grey brought pies, for everyone. Judy brings Nick to Gideon.

"Nick, this is Gideon Grey." Said Judy introducing Nick to Gideon. "And Gideon this is Nick Wilde, my partner, and my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Nick." Said Gideon shaking his paw with Nick.

"Nice to meet you too." He shakes his paw too.

While eating the pies, Nick was enjoying the blueberry pie so much.

Later on, Judy wanted to talk to her father alone.

"Dad, I know you don't like Nick, but you have to accept him and try to be a little nicer to him."

"Judy, he's a fox and not a bunny."

"What about Gideon he's a fox and you like him."

"That's different."

"No, it's not."

"But, Judy I just want you to-" Judy interrupts him.

"Dad, please."

"I'm sorry Judy, but I can't."

Stu walks away, Judy was saddened by this. Judy can't believe that her father won't accept Nick, but Bonnie and her siblings did.

Nick was talking to Judy's entire family and told them everything. And they all accepted him, and also he made them laugh with his jokes.

Judy watches him as he bonds with the entire family. Then an idea came to her mind, and she wanted to talk to her mom about this.

* * *

 **Thank you all for following and liking this story. The next chapter will be more of Nick and Stu story. I'm going to try post the next story around my Srping Break.**


	4. What is wrong with you two

" **What is wrong with you two** "

Nick was having a great time in the Bunnyburrows with his girlfriend, and he was enjoying it... for a bunch of bunnies everywhere. But Judy can't help the feeling that her father Stu isn't treating Nick that well. That's why she came up with a plan for her father to like Nick better.

During that night Judy was going to tell her father the news.

"Hey, dad?" Said Judy.

"Yeah, Jude the Dude?" Said Stu cleaning his mouth with his napkin.

"I was thinking that me and mom we're going shopping tomorrow."

"What about fox is he-" He was cut off by her.

"Dad, it's Nick, not fox."

"Judy, he's a fox and I'-"

"That's why you and Nick would be spending time tomorrow honey." Said Bonnie.

Nick and Stu looked surprised by this.

"Wait you want me to hang out with the fox tomorrow and-" Judy and Bonnie gave him a stern look. "Fine, Nick."

"That's better. So it will be nice that you would try to like him better, so please dad, please." Said Judy giving him the cutting look.

"Fine, but don't think I trust him." Stu crosses his arms.

That night Nick was getting the blankets and getting ready for bed.

"Hey, Carrots do you think this might work?"

"I hope so."

Nick and Judy gave each other a goodnight kiss.

"Good, night dumb bunny." He said giving her a sly smile.

"Good, night sly fox." She also gave him a sly smile too.

* * *

The next day has come, and the girls just left to go shopping, and Stu and Nick were about to spend time and to get along a little better. Judy hopes that her father would like to Nick a little better.

Nick and Stu were at the yard, Stu wanted to Nick to help out with the seeds in order to plant some carrots.

"Ok, fox make sure you don't mess up got it?" Said Stu.

"No problem Mr. Hopps." Said Nick.

Nick grabs the seeds and begins to plant them, but Nick accidently trips over the wheelbarrow and knocks down all of the dirt.

"Oh, come on!" Stu shouted.

"Sorry, Mr. Hopps it was an accident."

"You think this was an accident?!" Stu then shouts at Nick. He then gives Nick a basket. "Here pick out some blueberries."

"Ok, sounds essay."

Nick then goes out to the fields and begins to pick out the blueberries. He didn't find it that hard to pick out the blueberries. He couldn't help it they look so delicious, he decided just to take one. He liked them so much, that he takes another one, and another, and another. Stu comes up and sees's Nick eating the blueberries.

"Oh, now look at you, you're eating all the blueberries!" Stu forcefully takes the basket out of his paws. "Can you do anything right?"

"Well, I'm good catching bad guys with Judy."

One of Stu's sons comes up.

"Hey, dad the go carts just came." Said one the sons.

The go carts were so cool looking that Nick wanted to try them out.

"Oh, cool. Can I try one them out?" Nick asked Stu.

"No way fox, I'm not letting you try them out." Said Stu.

"Dad if Nick wants to try them out let him." Said of Stu's sons.

Then Stu puts his finger under his chin and begins to thank of something.

"Hey, Nick right?"

"Yeah, why is it, Mr. Hopps."

"How about you and I go go-cart riding, and if you beat me, I'll let you sleep with my daughter tonight, with a bed."

"Come on Mr. Hopps I'm not going to do that."

"What's the matter fox scare or are you scare?" Stu was mocking him.

"Well ok."

Stu and Nick were in the go-carts and were going riding in them. The go-carts were so fast, and then Judy and Bonnie came home and saw the two.

"Hey, fox looks like I'm in the lead." Stu looked at Nick.

"Not if I could help it." Nick then goes in front of him

The two were racing each other, even faster.

"What are they doing?" Said Bonnie.

"Racing mom." Said one the boys.

The fox and rabbit begin to go even faster, and then two looks ahead and saw some boxes, and then the two begins to scream and crashes into them.

Bonnie, Judy, and the sons run up to them.

"Nick, dad you two ok." Said Judy.

"Yeah, we're fine." Said Nick.

"Good, we would like to say." Said Judy.

Bonnie and Judy said it together. "What is wrong with you TWO!?"

"Mr. Hopps said if I beat him in a race I can sleep in the bed with Judy." Said Nick.

"The fox was messing everything up and-" Bonnie and Judy were shocked by this. "What?"

* * *

That night Stu was forced to sleep downstairs on the couch due to his actions, and Nick could sleep upstairs with a bed. But Nick felt guilty and wanted to sleep downstairs again.

The two were on the couch.

"Hey, Mr. Hopps I'm sorry about today and-" Nick was cut off.

"Listen here fox, you're lucky that I'm not going to snap at you, but this all your fault that I'm forced to sleep downstairs."

"My fault, you did this to yourself."

"Because of you. Now I'm going to bed."

"Ok, good night."

Stu didn't say anything to him, begins to go to sleep.

Nick goes to sleep too. He stares at the ceiling. He really feels guilty for what he did. Now Nick was determined to make this better with Stu.

* * *

 **Oh, boy looks like Stu is now in the dog house now. I've decided to do this chapter a little early, I will be doing the next chapter on my Spring break. Let me know what you all think.**

 **P.S. Tomorrow's my birthday, and I want to know if I should post one of my stories tomorrow. Let me if I should or not.**


	5. Trying to make things right

" **Trying to make things right** "

Nick felt really bad that Stu had to sleep downstairs on the couch. But Stu was really mean to Nick for the entire day, and due to a race with go-carts. Did Stu really deserve this or not? Now Nick wants to make things right with Stu, he already got respect from Bonnie and the rest of the family.

During the morning Nick was helping the breakfast table. Stu walks into the kitchen, plus he didn't sleep that well on the couch.

"Morning Mr. Hopps made you a warm fresh coffee." Said, Nick, as he headed the cup to Stu.

But Stu was still mad at Nick from yesterday and forcefully takes the cup out Nick's paws, and just gave him a stern look like he was furious with him or something.

They all sat at the table, the entire family had a free day today, and they all wanted to have a great time.

"So I was thinking that we all, except for the fox should go out to the park today, and have a little fun of baseball," Stu suggested.

"What about Nick honey?" Said Bonnie.

"The fox is not invited." Said Stu giving Nick an even more stern look. "He's not coming with us one bit."

"Dad please Nick is coming with us like it or not." Said Judy.

Stu sights, "Fine."

* * *

Arriving at the park Judy and Nick were carrying the baseball equipment. They were all wearing baseball caps and shirts too.

Nick walks to the plate but was stop by Stu. "You're not playing bit fox."

"Dad." Judy gave her father a stern look.

Stu then lets Nick pass.

The game was on now.

Everyone was having a great time. Surprisingly Nick was pretty good at playing the game, he hasn't played baseball in a long time. Even Judy was good at the game.

Nick was on the third plate, and he needed to get to the last plate in order to win.

One of boy bunnies throws the baseball, and Stu catches and he was on the other team, and Stu wanted to get Nick out. Nick was running to the third plate, and Stu was waiting for him. Nick slides to the plate, and Stu hit the base. Did Nick hit the last plate, or was he strike out by Stu? Actually, Nick was on the plate.

They were all cheering, and Stu throws his hat on the ground.

"Hey, you did pretty well Mr. Hopps." Nick holds his paw out to shake paws with Stu.

But Stu refuses to shake paws.

"Listen, Mr. Hopps, I'm really trying to be a good fox to you." Said Nick.

"Well listen here fox, don't think I accept you as my daughter boyfriend or partner either. I'm still keeping my eye on you." Stu puts his eyes onto Nick.

After that Nick heads him a water and did the same thing to him this morning.

* * *

Right around lunch time, Bonnie wanted to say something to the entire family.

"Ok, everyone tonight will be a bunny ballroom tonight." Said Bonnie.

"Sounds good mom." Said one her sons.

"Cool." Said another one of her sons.

"That's nice Mrs. Hopps." Said Nick.

"Come on Nick, it's Bonnie."

"Ok, Bonnie."

Stu looks at Nick with a look of suspiciousness.

Later Nick was looking throw his suitcase, trying to look for the perfect tie to wear.

"Hey, Nick looking for some good clothes to wear tonight?" Said Stu.

"Yeah can't find the perfect one." Said Nick looking throw even harder.

"Well good luck."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Nick I've been thinking."

"What's that."

"Tonight at the ball, I let you come tonight, but if you mess everything up I want you to quit the police work, and break up with my daughter." Said Stu saying the same language as what Chief Bogo did to Judy.

"What? No, I'm not going to do that." Said Nick.

"Ok, unless you want me to accept you as my daughter's boyfriend and her partner."

Nick sights, "Fine."

"Perfect." Stu walks away.

Nick was a little hurt by this. He didn't want to do this, but he wanted to make things right with Stu and to accept him too.

Things can't possibly go wrong, can they?

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is short, but the next chapter might be a little longer, and it will be serious, and vey emmitional too. Tell what do you all think of Stu's behavior do you all think he's acting like a jerk. Also I'm out of school now so I'll be posting more stories for you all. So stay tunned.**


	6. A Ball or a Diaster

" **A Ball or a Disaster** "

Nick was on the couch thinking of something on what Stu said. He told Nick if he messes up the ball tonight, he will be force to break up with Judy and quit the force. Nick didn't want to do this but, he wanted Stu to accept him, but Nick also knew that wasn't the right thing to do. He is also going to tell Stu everything about his past and how he meant Judy.

Nick was getting a dress in the bathroom, he was wearing dress pants, a blue dress shirt, and green tie. He looks himself in the mirror and begins to think to himself. 'Wilde, don't do this, tell Stu the truth, but I don't if I should. Maybe I should te-' Nick thinking was cut do to knocking on the door.

"Hey, Nick you're almost ready?" It was Judy knocking.

"Coming Carrots." Said Nick.

Nick opened the door, his eyes were wide open because he see's his bunny girlfriend in a green dress.

"What?" Asked Judy.

"You, you look amazing Carrots," Nick said this as he blushed.

Judy blushes too, "Thanks, Nick, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you. Also, I'm going to tell your dad everything."

"Sounds good."

At the ball, it was at a barn house. There were tons of bunnies everywhere. Everyone was talking and laughing too.

Nick see's Stu and walks up to him, "Hey, Stu can I talk to you for a minute." Said Nick.

"Sure Nick." Said Stu.

The two walked outside of the barn house.

"Look, I'm not goanna break up with Judy and quite the force just for you to accept me."

"Look here, you will do as I say, if you don't I press charges on you to stay away from my daughter. You got it fox." Stu got more stern than ever.

"I'm I just can't," Nick said as he walks back inside the barn house.

A little while later, everyone was dancing together. Judy and Nick were dancing, but Nick seem didn't have a good time.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Asked Judy as she and Nick were still dancing.

"It-it's nothing."

"Nick, I know something isn't right. So what's wrong?"

Before Nick can answer her, Judy accidently steps on Nick's tail. Nick was touching his tail he accidently knocks over the punch bowl, and the punch lands on Bonnie.

Nick grabs a towel, "Oh, Bonnie I'm so sorry." Nick was trying clean her.

"It's ok Nick it was an accident." Said Bonnie.

"Yeah, it's ok Nick." Said Stu with a scowl.

An another little while later, Nick is finally going to tell Stu the truth.

"Hey, Stu I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

Nick sights, "I met Judy at an ice cream pallor on one of her duties, and I tricked her into buying a Jumbo-Pop, I was con artist, I told she'll never be a real cop, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you were a con artist?"

"Yes I was but I-"

"How could you trick my daughter just like that?!"

"Stu you don't understand at all, Nick is trying to-"

"No, Bonnie you're the one who dosesn't understand." He then looks at Nick, and everyone listens to this. "And as for I want you out here right now, and I never want to see you again." Stu points him out of the barn.

"Dad do not talk to my boyfriend that way."

"No, Judy I'm made a promise to him."

"What promise?"

"He said if I mess up I have to break up with you and quit the force." He then kisses Judy and the cheek, "Sorry Judy." He then walks out.

Everyone was shocked by this, the everyone looks at Stu with anger in their eyes.

Judy begins to get tears in her eyes.

Stu comes up to her, "Judy what's wrong?" Asked Stu.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is I can't believe you told Nick this!"

"Judy I can't believe you're the girlfriend of con artist and-"

"You know dad you might have accepted foxes, but I don't think you let them into her heart." She then cries and runs outside the barn.

Everyone then looks at Stu again.

"Not cool dad." Said one of his sons.

"Nice going." Said one his daughters.

"Judy's right." The female bunny holds her kid's hands, "Come on kids let's go."

Even Bonnie is mad at him.

Everyone leaves the barn, and Stu was the only one left inside.

Judy gets back to the house, and Nick wasn't there. He didn't leave a note or anything. She lost her partner, her boyfriend thanks to her father.

Stu returns to the house, and no one was not excited to see him, his entire family was real, mad at him. They think he screwed things up for Nick and Judy. He was forced to sleep downstairs on the couch. He tries to talk to Judy, but she doesn't want to talk to him. Stu then feels guilty for what he did.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 6, the next Chapter will be the final the one. And now Stu wants to make things right. Don't forget to follow me, the story, my other stories, and leave a review.**

 **P.S. I would love to thank you all for loving this story and supporting it, and I hope you like this chapter and the last one too.**


	7. A Happy Family

" **A Happy Family** "

The ball from last night was a total disaster, Stu got angry at Nick for being a con-artist when he first meant Judy, Bonnie tried to explain what happened, but Stu refuses to listen. With that Nick was forced to break up with Judy and quit being her partner. The entire family was furious with Stu and with his rude behavior. This time Stu felt guilty for what he did.

The next morning came, everyone got up and got to the dining table. They have a long day today.

Stu came in, but everyone left to go to work.

"Have a good at work dad." Said one of Stu's son a furious look in his eyes.

Everyone just gave him a furious look, and nobody wanted to talk to him.

Judy was on the table, she had her head down on the table. Stu wanted to talk to her and sat down with her.

"Hey, Jude the Dudes how's it going?" Stu put his paw on his daughter's shoulder, but Judy but she jerk away.

"Go away, dad." Said Judy not looking at him.

"Look... I know your upset."

"You forced Nick to break up with me and quit being my partner, how could you do that?" She then looks at him.

"I don't know Judy, but I'm so sorry."

"'Sorry', you're 'sorry'? You cause a total disaster, for me and for Nick for the past few days." She then gets tears in her eyes.

"Judy I'm really sorry for treating Nick."

Judy sights, "We, we're going to tell you this together, but I broke my leg when I found out the real mastermind behind the Night Hallow cases, when I broke my leg, Nick saved my life that day."

Stu then gets a surprised look in his eyes. Did he just hear that out of his daughter's month? "He saved your life?"

"Yes, yes, and then after that he joined me after that, and we both became good friends. But we do tease each other a lot."

"Judy, I had no idea."

"Well, now you do." Judy then gets up and walks out of the kitchen.

Stu then gets up from the table and runs out of the house really fast. He wanted to go to the train station and find Nick. This time we wanted to apologize to Nick.

* * *

At the train station, Nick was sleeping on the bench, he was sleeping there the entire night to catch the next train to Zootopia, and tell Bogo that he's quitting the force. But when he awoke he just missed the train. Nick was really upset for. Even though the entire Hopps Family liked him, but Stu didn't.

"Great, " Said Nick, he looks down on the ground with sadness in his eyes.

"Nick!" Yelled a voice.

Nick looks to see who it was, and it was Stu.

"Stu, what do you want?" Nick didn't really have furious look in his eyes or face.

Stu sits on the bench with him. "You missed your train huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, listen... I wanted to say I'm sorry that I didn't treat you right for the past few days, and forcing you to break up with my daughter and quitting the police work thing."

"Stu listen," Nick sighs, "I'm going to catch the next train and-" Nick was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Judy told me everything, and I wanted to say thank you." Stu was reaching out for Nick's paw to shake.

Nick then had a smile on him, and gladly shook Stu's paw, "You're welcome, and apology accepted."

With that all out the way, the two were now headed back to the Hopp's house.

Judy was heading out some carrots to some customers. "A dozen carrots have a good day." She said in a sad way.

"Thank you." Said the mom bunny, and took her child's paw and walk off.

"JUDY!" Yelled a voice.

Judy looks back, and it was Ni and Stu.

"Nick? NICK!" Judy runs up to him, and she hugs him. She then looks at her father, "Dad, did you get Nick?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, daddy."

Nick and Judy were still hugging. "Judy, I'm so sorry that I left. But I'm still staying forever."

"Thanks, Nick." She the feels something in her back pocket, "Don't you touch my wallet."

"Sorry." Said Nick.

With all this handle, Stu apologizes to the entire family for being rude a lot to Nick.

The next two days, went perfect, Stu had accepted Nick for being Judy's boyfriend and partner.

After that Nick and Judy were now heading home to Zootopia. They all hug the entire family.

"Hey, Nick, take care of my daughter." Said Stu.

"You got it, Stu." Said Nick.

The fox and bunny then head inside the train and waved goodbye to the Hopps.

"Had a good time Nick." Asked Judy.

"Not at first Carrots, but it turned out to be good," Nick replied.

The two then kiss and were now heading back to Zootpoia.

* * *

 **Well, that's the last chapter of Meet the Parents. I wanted to thank you all for following the story and liking it too. When I first the first chapter, I got a ton of followers and favorites, and I liked it. And now I'm going to focus on my other Zootopia story of A Family Life and The Ultimate Singing Competition. Don't forget to follow me, and a review.**

 **P.S. Coming this Summer Meet the Mother, Zootopia VS Power Rangers, and another Sing story.**


End file.
